


Accidents happen

by Kurapiika



Category: Hunter X Hunter, hxh
Genre: Idol AU, M/M, kurapika is an idol and leorio is his manager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurapiika/pseuds/Kurapiika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If his life depended on not rolling his eyes or making a rude comment at that very moment, Leorio might as well have been dead to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents happen

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idol au and I can't seem to stop writing about Kurapika during practice  
> Sorry for any spelling errors, I haven't had a chance to fully revise this!

Leorio would admit that it wasn’t the best idea to let Kurapika practice on the wood floor while wearing socks.

The shorter of the two did however make a very convincing argument on why he should.

“Leorio, do you understand how difficult it is to practice with those bulky shoes on? I forgot to pack my thin pair so just let me practice with socks on.”

Leorio honestly wasn’t up for the argument so he easily gave in and sat back on the studio’s rugged couch to watch his boyfriend practice for the next two hours.

It was hard to look away from Kurapika when he was dancing. You could easily see that he was fully immersed in the moment, carefully going about each move. Leorio would never admit this to his boyfriend, but he really did love watching him perform. As much as he complained about the constant practicing, he found himself unable to look away.

In fact, Kurapika was so focused on his dancing, you could say anything and he wouldn’t respond. Either he just didn’t hear it, or he was ignoring everyone in order direct all his attention on dancing. The only way you could speak to the boy was if he was either finished, or you threw something at him. His quick movements didn’t allow close contact so the last resort was to throw nearby items.

Leorio has found himself countless times having to throw whatever was closest to him at the blonde in order to inform him of his schedule changes.

Aside from his ignorance to anyone around him, he was also a bit ignorant of his own actions as well.

Just the other week Leorio had watched Kurapika get closer and closer to the wall, and unable to let him know, he had been helpless watching his boyfriend smack into it. When Kurapika came to he seemed completely shocked that Leorio would let that happen.

“What’s the matter with you? Why didn’t you tell me I’d clash with the wall, look now I have to start all over again!”

Although Leorio had no problem with watching the other do his routine again, it never happened since the two were busy arguing. Of course Leorio tried to warn him about the closeness of the wall, which had been evident by the numerous pillows and pencils littered on the floor from failed attempts at hitting the blonde.

Regardless of how many times this has happened Kurapika remains as ignorant as ever. In the current time, Leorio was again too late in assisting during practice.

One small misplacement of the foot and Kurapika was heading face first for the floor. As the manager had said, socks on a wood floor were definitely not a good idea. The foot being used to kick upwards was now his worst enemy. As it hit the floor, it slid back just a tad bit too far and threw off his whole center of balance. Soon enough the other foot followed suit and had Kurapika on his way to the floor.

Realizing what was happening all too late, the blonde threw out his hands to catch himself but missed and flopped onto the ground hitting his nose directly against the hard wood.

Leorio tried his best to stifle his laughter but was unsuccessful. However, is laughter stopped abruptly at the sight of blood.

“Aw shit, Kurapika are you alright?”

He rushed over to inspect his wounds. He was no doctor but he did have some experience in handling bloody noses. Mainly from the roughhousing that took place in his home. Having a few brothers who liked to wrestle proved to be a hard childhood filled with bruises and permanent scars. Luckily, Leorio had managed to get out sporting only a few bruises that went away fairly quick.

Kurapika lifted his head to give his manager an empty stare.

“Does it look like I’m alright? I feel fine but I don’t look fine! I can’t go on stage looking like this, don’t you realize what this means?”

If his life depended on not rolling his eyes or making a rude comment at that very moment, Leorio might as well have been dead to begin with. He truly loved his boyfriend, but he was a bit of a drama queen when it came to his image. He didn’t particularly care for it himself, but when it came to the fans, Kurapika began over exaggerating.

“It’s just a bloody nose, Pika. It isn’t broken so relax. Here, come sit on the couch and I’ll go get some tissues and ice.”

Once he guided Kurapika over to the couch, Leorio made his way over to the cabinets containing all necessary everyday medical supplies located at the other end of the room. Meanwhile Kurapika was desperately trying to do anything to avoid getting blood on his clothing, let alone the couch. Upon arriving with the tissues, Leorio was met with a bloody hand snatching them out of his grasp.

“Jesus, calm down. Look they’re all bunched up now that’ll get you nowhere.”

The elder of the two took the tissues and refolded them to how they’d benefit most.

“Once the bleeding stops we’ll go into the bathroom and you can wash your face.”

It wasn’t like Leorio had the intent on babying Kurapika but he just couldn’t help it. After they both made their way into the bathroom, Leorio placed his hands under the blonde’s arms and hoisted him up onto the counter. He really did look like a child sitting on the sink’s counter waiting to be handed a washrag. Although the manger had thought it to be cute, Kurapika obviously thought otherwise.

“You don’t have to act like I’m five. When will you stop treating me like a child every time something like this happens?”

The small pout he had didn’t help the fact he was trying to be taken seriously.

“I’ll stop when things like this stop happening! Be more aware of your surroundings. Socks on a wood floor? I admit I shouldn’t have agreed but Pika, really… This isn’t the first time something like this was happened. Don’t you remember the time you kicked Killua in the face during staged practice?”

Chuckling at the memory of his boot colliding with the younger boys cheek, Kurapika took the small washrag and brought it to his nose.

“Yes, I remember. He got me back later that week by tripping me up the stairs and blaming it on an amp cord…”


End file.
